


宫闱

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Charles, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, bottom!henry, slut!Charles, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 情事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017.2.14

你早就离不开男人们的阴茎了。在你还是个孩子的时候，你的哥哥们就和你玩一种游戏，你把他们的阴茎舔湿舔硬，他们用精油润滑你小小的肛穴，轮流把阴茎插进那个地方，再射满你的小肚子。

后来这个游戏加入了更多的人，你在一个暴风雨的夜晚爬上管家的床，哭诉窗外风雨怒号让你害怕，肉墩墩的小脚踩着管家的下身，要管家用“哥哥的方法”来抚慰你。一向疼爱你的管家先生像变了个人一样把你的屁股打红了，但同时也把你操进柔软的大床，你连雨点敲打玻璃的声音也听不到了。

某个清晨你故意在前来服侍你梳洗的男仆面前张开腿，露出昨夜被哥哥们玩弄过的小洞，抱怨哥哥们的粗暴。年轻的男仆哑着声音问，我能为你做什么？你翻过身把睡袍掀到腰上，指着床头柜上的小盒子，要他为你按摩使用过度的部位。

那是一盒带有催情作用的玫瑰膏，你在男仆的手指下可怜兮兮地蹭着床单，小阴茎还不会勃起却滴着水，你哀求他操你，他不可能违抗你的命令。

你的表兄来探望你，你故意让他看到你躲在书房里给大哥口交，顺理成章地，他也成为了你的玩伴。

你还是个孩子，却像大人一样知晓了性爱的乐趣，父亲与你共浴时把你抱在膝盖上，你用臀瓣把他蹭硬，他怜惜地只把性器放在你腿间摩擦射精，他不知道你早已能吃进两根阴茎，直到他撞破你与两位伯父在卧室里偷欢。

后来你进入了皇宫，成为了皇帝的宠臣，你为皇帝出谋划策；到了夜里，他把你迎进寝宫，在熏香里褪下你的衣服，赞叹你身体的丰润健美，你明白他想要什么，乖顺地跪下来含住他。

他温柔又体贴，你却不满足于此，于是你向别的臣子也张开腿，让他们也操干你淫荡的肉穴。

隐秘又公开的情事在宫闱里展开了，大家都知道查尔斯·布兰登是个美丽下流的婊子。你们在某个大臣的行宫里彻夜狂欢，他们把红酒倒在你身上又舔去，奶油和浆果被填入你的身体，你翘着屁股摇晃，撒娇一般说，还不够，还要更多。

在场的男人都强奸了你，包括前来上酒的小男仆，他的小阴茎才刚会勃起，男人们调笑着操你的时候，你舔着他的卵蛋，眨了眨眼说，下一个就轮到你。

你是宴会中最甘美的珍酿，任谁都想一亲芳泽。

在被陌生阴茎填满时，你又想起了你的童年时光，所有人都爱你，他们像朝圣者一样亲吻你，用精液浇灌你，你则用身体来给他们欢愉。

而现在也是如此。

狂欢结束时，他们为你洗净身体，把你送回你的寝宫。皇帝已在那里等候多时，他知道皇宫里发生的事情，却没有阻止你，他大概也是想成为你的玩伴的。

你在卧室门口解开睡袍的带子，丝绸织物滑落到你脚边，你身上的印迹让皇帝喉咙发紧。他等了你一晚上，该得到补偿，你向他展示被束缚住的下身，告诉他他可以对你为所欲为。你不觉得疲惫，反而期待着他会怎样惩罚你，毕竟你早就离不开男人们的阴茎了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然双性.jpg

你怀孕了，可你根本不知道这是谁的孩子。这不是你第一次怀孕，你十四岁那年，生日宴会结束之后，你和父亲在你的房间里做爱，他的阴茎整晚泡在你刚成熟的肉穴里，因为你的生日愿望是“生下爹地的宝宝”。

你的愿望实现了，你的小肚子慢慢隆起，你成为了年幼的妈咪，你的乳房变得柔软饱胀，在小宝宝降生之前，男人们早就轮流吮吸过那对甜美的乳头，精液灌进你的小子宫，把你的宝宝惊扰得不停地踢打你。

那是个健康的男孩，像你，也像你的父亲，他渐渐长大，像你一样也成为了男人们珍爱的小宠物，你把他抱在怀里，露出你们饥渴的骚穴，他埋在你的胸前吮吸你的母奶，稚气未脱的小脸上是情欲的潮红。

你没有把他带入宫中，男人们思念你，所以他代替你来慰藉那些难以满足的阴茎，并且你相信他会比你做得更好。

一次又一次的狂欢后，你又怀孕了，皇帝亲吻你拱起弧度的腹部，轻柔地呢喃：“我希望是个女孩儿。”

他始终不肯加入你和大臣们嬉戏的夜晚，但总是等待你玩乐结束回到他的床上。

再次成为准妈妈的你变得更淫荡了，睡袍底下什么也不穿，就这样出现在派对中。男人们膜拜地爱抚你的孕体，你就湿得不像话，张开腿让他们玩弄你的肉穴，甚至吞进了一个拳头，那个人着迷地抚摸你的产道和子宫口，惋惜地说，真希望我是你孩子的父亲。

“你当然可以是。”

 

你有两个冒着水的骚穴，两个都渴望着鸡巴。肌肉虬结男人把你夹在中间，一前一后地操着你的双穴，同时小心地托着你的孕腹。你被顶得子宫口发酸，阴茎颓软，胡乱地喊着要更多人来奸污你。

被宽厚的手掌揉捏乳房时，你喷溅出了这次妊娠的初乳，奶白腥甜的乳汁让这场性事变得更荒唐，男人们肆意玩弄你丰满的胸部，挤出更多的母奶，亲吻着你让你也品尝一些，还说你连奶汁都带着骚味。

你无法反驳，你就是这样，连怀着孩子都能发骚的婊子，可他们也不能拒绝你的诱惑，狂怒地强奸你直到你又一次怀孕，谁都想当你腹中孩子的爹地。


End file.
